


One Left, One Right

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Barry is a silly boy who can't take care of himself, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry was bad and skipped lunch again. Oliver and Len team up to teach their boy a lesson in selfcare.





	One Left, One Right

Oliver swivelled around as he heard a noise behind him, bow already drawn and an arrow notched. He was met with the sight of an already charged cold gun pointing at him in return, though Leonard Snart quickly powered it down when he realised that Oliver was making no move to shoot, letting it clatter on to the medical table next to the unconcious Barry Allen that he had brought in with him.

Deciding that for now, Snart wasn‘t a threat, Oliver put his arrow away again and lowered his bow.

„What did you do to him?“ he demanded, watching as Snart leaned back against one of the pillars in the hideout.

„Kid passed out again while he was chasing me. Started shaking, tripped over nothing and was out like a light. So I brought him here, I seem to remember a deal about lessons.“

Lessons indeed. Oliver sighed and put his bow aside, striding over to unceremoniously dump a glass of water that had previously been sitting on the desk on Barry‘s face.

That woke him up, spluttering and half-poised for attack already.

„Not so fast, Scarlet“, Snart drawled and pushed him right back onto the table.

„Do you know why you‘re here?“

Oliver stayed just long enough to see him look around, take in where they were, then look back at Snart sufficiently cowed before he stepped aside, walking to the fridge in the corner where they always kept a good supply of Cisco‘s high energy bars stocked. This was not the first time that Barry had forgotten to eat and passed out because of it, after all. Only that this time would have consequences.

The speedster was looking at Snart with a look that was somewhere between apprehension and acceptance, though Oliver could also spot some interest in his gaze.

„Here, eat this“ he told the younger man and handed him a couple of the energy bars. „And take your time eating.“

Barry, already halfway through a bar before Oliver had finished his sentence, looked sheepish but actually slowed down and took the time to chew what he was biting off.

„Are you really going to do this?“ he asked between bites, looking between the two of them.

Oliver shared a gaze with Snart before they both turned to Barry again and nodded.

„We went over this already, Barry. You failed to take care of yourself, so we‘re going to punish you for it“, Snart explained, sitting down on the edge of the medical table that Barry was still occupying and studying Barry as he ate. „A spanking until you‘re feeling sorry enough about not looking after yourself. You know how dangerous it would be if you were to pass out with the wrong person currently after you or close enough to you to notice.“

Barry looked at him pleadingly, but then just nodded and finished his energy bar quietly while both Snart and Oliver shed their outer layers and stood to either side of Barry where they glared at one another. They both knew that they were both very interested in Barry, and Barry was very interested in both of them, but since most of the time Snart and Oliver couldn‘t be trusted to be in the same room without trying to kill one another (over Barry, most likely, or that one time Snart had stolen from Queens Consolidated), that wasn‘t happening.

Oliver suspected Snart to be sleeping with Barry anyway, and he had the feeling that Snart suspected the same of him, but there was nothing between him and Barry, not even a kiss. Barry had said that he couldn‘t decide between the two of them, and since he couldn‘t have both of them he‘d have none.

It had only been a week prior that they had come to a truce of a sort, teaming up on Barry to get a grip on his neglect to take care of himself. They had had a civil conversation, then spoken to Barry together and hashed out a system they would stick to for now. If Barry failed to take care of himself in his usual ways – eat too little, get dehydrated, don‘t sleep enough, not making time for himself – they would punish him. Together. If he would exceed their expectations in taking care of himself, he‘d be rewarded. By both of them.

So far, they hadn‘t needed to put the system to the test, but now it seemed that it was time for it. Once Barry was done with his energy bars, Oliver slotted a pillow under his head as they pushed him to lie back down. Quickly, his pants were gone, and he only put up a token protest at this point. He knew both Oliver and Snart, after all, and he knew that once they had set their mind to something they wouldn‘t be changing it anymore.

He looked confused though as instead of flipping him over Snart lifted his legs, pushing his knees up to his chest and instructing him to hold his thighs in place with his hands.

He was slow for a speedster, sometimes.

Oliver hadn‘t done any spanking in this position before, but he‘d read about it, and knew they would have to be careful. Barry had speed healing, but that didn‘t mean that they would risk hurting him anyway.

He looked over to the other side of the table and found Snart smirking back at him. „Now, Scarlet“, he explained, „each of us will take one side. I will get the right side, and Queen will take the left one, and we will spank you. Tell us your safeword.“

Barry looked between both of them again, then shifted a little and gripped the back of his knees a little tighter.

„Evidence“, he told them, raising his chin almost defiantly.

Oliver gave a little nod at Len to start, and they raised their hands in tandem and let them come down on Barry‘s cheeks at the same time. Barry gave a yelp that was too cute to be true, visibly jolted by the twin handprints on his butt.

Oliver allowed himself a tiny smug grin as he raised his hand again, seeing Snart do the same from the corner of his eye. Again, they brought them down at the same time, and Oliver just loved seeing how the impacts of their hands – his bare one and Snart‘s gloved one – were making Barry‘s cheeks move in what little way they could, stretched out tight like this.

They quickly found a rhythm, each holding up one knee for Barry as his grip started to slip and continuing to spank him with the other. From the keens that Barry made, the sensation created by them must be intense. He let out a little sound with each slap, and after Snart and Oliver made eye contact and each leaned over to slap the opposite cheek a few times, switching the sensations of gloved hand and bare hand, Barry let out a little hiccupped moan. Oliver was sure that moaning wasn‘t actually what they were after, but he was sure they‘d get there in the end.

After a while, Snart started speaking to Barry, explaining to him again why they were spanking him, why he needed to be punished. Oliver hated to admit it but he did admire the man for keeping such an even voice while he had the man of his desires in front of him, naked from the waist down, and spanking his ass up to a nice and deep red colour.

Speaking did seem to distract him a bit though, as they started to lose their rhythm a bit, not spanking Barry in tandem anymore as they had before, but more randomly. Oliver was still going a bit faster than Leonard, and hitting Barry‘s cheek at a different time every time their hands came down.

Barry was breathing more heavily now, his thighs twitching uncontrollably under their hands, and Oliver thought that now it likely wouldn‘t be long until he‘d start crying. He made sure to place a few harder swats against Barry‘s already bright red ass, but went back to a softer slap when Barry flinched away in pain. Snart, on the other hand, seemed to take that as an incentive to deliver a particularly sharp slap against the sensitive place where Barry‘s butt joined his thigh.

And that seemed to do it. Barry let out something that was almost a shout, and then he sobbed as words started pouring out of him, telling them how sorry he was and that he knew he was bad, that he was sorry for not eating and for disappointing them and that he‘d try so hard to be better from now on.

A single shared glance with Snart told both of them that it was over now, and while Oliver immediately went to grab the jar with the cream he knew was standing on his desk, Snart gently let Barry‘s thighs down and let his bare behind come in contact with the cool metal of the table.

He then shed his gloves and moved to cradle Barry‘s head in his hands, whispering something in his ear while his thumbs were gently stroking his cheeks. There was a soft smile on his face, and somehow he had managed to make Barry‘s hiccups stop by the time Oliver returned to the table.

Oliver watched as Barry struggled into a half-seated position and leaned into Snart, then held out a hand for Oliver. When he took it, he found himself tugged forward into an embrace, and he returned it, ending up half in Snart‘s lap just like Barry was. But instead of being shoved off, he felt Snart‘s arm coming up around him as well, and Barry gave a happy sigh.

„I‘ll be better. I promise. I don‘t want to keep passing out. But this is nice… with you two.“

Oliver found fingers carding through his short hair, and he allowed himself a true smile directed at Barry. What he got in return was sunshine in its purest form, and then Barry was leaning in to kiss him, pressing himself closer to both him and Leonard as he did so. Oliver had no idea which one of them was the one moaning, or maybe it was both of them, but he didn‘t care. He had Barry in his arms, and he was kissing him, and somehow Snart‘s arms around him didn‘t feel all that wrong either.

And when Barry pulled back and turned his head to give Len a deep kiss as well, drawing a dirty chuckle from the thief, Oliver couldn‘t find it in himself to be jealous. Maybe Snart and himself wouldn‘t work out, or maybe they‘d need a damn long while to get there, but he thought they could make do with sharing Barry, after all.

Who were they to deny Barry Allen anyway? So if Barry wanted both of them, that‘s what he would get. Lord knew it would take the two of them to even attempt to make Barry take care of himself anyway. But somehow, Oliver thought, somehow they‘d made a start on that today. One of them just needed to get up soon to get Barry some proper dinner to replenish the energy the spanking had just cost him.


End file.
